SL Zorran the Z-Stack and Friends
SL Zorran the Z-Stack and Friends is a parody, it is a Stanley/No. 2 the Red Tank Engine and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * Zorran (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Thomas * Steamer (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Edward * Tidy Ted (From Horrid Henry) as Henry * Spotless Sam (From Horrid Henry) as Gordon * Goody Goody Gordon (From Horrid Henry) as James * Hercules (From Tugs) as Percy * Red (From Angry Birds) as Toby * Ten Cents (From Tugs) as Duck * Mr. Messy as Donald * Mr. Nosey as Douglas * Sunshine (From Tugs) as Oliver * Constance (From Theodore Tugboat) as Diesel * Carla (From Theodore Tugboat) as Bill * Oliver (From Theodore Tugboat) as Ben * Rusty (From TTTE) as BoCo * Zodiac (Made up Tugs Character) as Daisy * Sea Rouge (From Tugs) as Mavis * Hank (From Theodore Tugboat) as Stepney * Mighty Mo (From Tugs) as Emily * Mr. Tall as Bertie * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Salty * Oliver (Pack) (From TTTE) as Harvey * Zug (From Tugs) as Arry * Zip (From Tugs) as Bert * Theodore (From Theodore Tugboat) as Fergus * Little Miss Twin #1 as Skarloey * Little Miss Twin #2 as Rheneas * Timon (From The Lion King) as Sir Handel * Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Peter Sam * Mickey Mouse (From Disney) as Rusty * Little Miss Whoops as Duncan * Little Miss Bad as Duke * Goofy (From Disney) as Freddie * Pete Griffin (From Family Guy) and Lightning McQueen (From Cars) as Mighty Mac * Yong Bao (From TTTE) as Arthur * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Lady * Canso (From Theodore Tugboat) as Diesel 10 * Sigrid (From Theodore Tugboat) as Splatter * Bobby Barge (From Theodore Tugboat) as Dodge * Tour Guide Barbie (From Toy Story 2) as Terence * Sally Seaplane (From Tugs) as Trevor * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Toad * Brunswick (From Theodore Tugboat) as Derek * Farnsworth (From The Little Engine That Could) as Bulgy * Mr. Happy as Elizabeth * Mighty Eagle (From Angry Birds) as George * Mr. Slow as Murdoch * Rachel Ring as Spencer * Mr. Impossible as Caroline * Little Miss Brainy as Cranky * Little Miss Fun as Scruffey * Jack Skellington (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Harold * Sunshine (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Rosie * Little Miss Giggles as Smudger * Mr. Bounce as Bulstrode * Mr. Chatterbox as Stanley * Leslie Ring as The Spiteful Brake Van * Sir Handel (From TTTE) as Jack * Peter Sam (From TTTE) as Alfie * Jack (From TTTE) as Byron * Alfie (From TTTE) as Ned * Wilfred (From RWS) as Kelly * Rheneas (From TTTE) as Buster * Mr. Bump as Isobella * Terrence (From Angry Birds) as Patrick * Freddie (From TTTE) as Oliver (Pack) * Randall (From Monsters, Inc.) as Nelson * Little Miss Sunshine as Max * Little Miss Splendid as Monty * Little Miss Wise as Lorry 1 * Little Miss Quick as Lorry 2 * Little Miss Chatterbox as Lorry 3 * Mr. Uppity as D261 * Mr. Strong as Whiff * Bayswater (From Theodore Tugboat) as Scruff * Kate (From Ferry Boat Fred) as Molly * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as Hank * Happy Hook (From TTTE) as Colin * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Charlie * Homer (From The Simpsons) as Flynn * Shelly Marsh (From South Park) as Belle * Little Miss Moody (Made up Character) as Billy * Mr. Grumble as Dennis * Bertie (From TTTE) as Neville * Cabot (From Theodore Tugboat) as Flora * Little Miss Neat as Hector * Shrek (From Shrek) as Bertram * Shane Dooiney (From RWS) as Butch * Bluenose (From Tugs) as Den * Sea Rouge (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Dart * Blair (From Tugs) as Norman * Burke (From Tugs) as Paxton * Truro (From Theodore Tugboat) as Sidney * Evil Gordon (From TTTE) as Thumper * Brian Ring as Connor * The Shiny Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) as Timothy * Sonic (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gator * S.S.Vienna (From Tugs) as Marion * Scrapwave (From TrainsFormers) as Reg * Casey Jr. (From Dumbo) as The Chinese Dragon * Puffa (From Tugs) as Boulder * Little Miss Pompous (Made up Character) as Ryan * Trevor (From TTTE) as Skiff * Mighty (From TTTE) as Bash * Mac (From TTTE) as Dash * Caroline (From TTTE) as Ferdinand * Duke (From TTTE) as Old Slow Coach * Mr. Lazy as Madge * Sulley (From Monsters, Inc.) as Merrick * Billy Shoepack (From Tugs) as Owen * R.Boat (From Theodore Tugboat) as Luke * Chuck (From Angry Birds) as Rocky * Terence (From TTTE) as Proteus * George (From Theodore Tugboat) as Hiro * Frank McCay (From Monsters University) as Victor * Mr. Evil (Made up Character) as Kevin * Pete (From The Little Engine That Could) as Winston * Little Miss Contrary as Stafford * Buzz Lightyear (From Toy Story) as Samson * Grampus (From Tugs) as Stephen * Mr. Quiet as Millie * Disgust (From Inside Out) as Caitlin * Dippy (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Porter Category:Brian Ring